


【呈丘】恶魔的果实

by peach2



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach2/pseuds/peach2
Summary: 预警:恶魔x人类男性生子失禁射尿不道德/不科学性行为私设
Relationships: He Cheng/Brother Qiu (19 Days), He Tian & Mo Guanshan (19 Days), 呈丘
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	【呈丘】恶魔的果实

丘十分冷静，没掉一滴眼泪，送走了他女儿的骨灰。

他冷静地回到家，打开门却看见那个扎着两个翘翘马尾辫的小姑娘正坐在地毯上玩积木，她回头，笑容像蜂蜜一样甜，她说:“爸爸，我今天不想去幼儿园了。”

丘愣了几秒，关上了门，然后转身看着女孩，脸上满是温柔，他说:“好。”

……

小女孩是在五年前的一个雨夜出现的，她被装进纸箱里，抱着被淋湿的小被子，惨白着小脸，出现在丘租住的小公寓门前。

丘是出门去买酒的，最后却抱着纸箱子回来了。

他打算等天一亮就把这个不知道是死是活的小东西送去福利院，但是天没亮他就先抱着她去了医院。

她在发烧。

医生责备他作为爸爸不称职，他面无表情，心里却为“爸爸”这个称呼酸软了一下，他突然有点活着的实感了。

要不留下她吧……

小女孩第二天没能去成福利院，她拥有了一个名字——丘洛。

丘实在不会给一个蛋糕一样甜软的小姑娘起名字，也想不出那些深深浅浅的寓意，他低头看了一眼时间——九点四十分，于是他随手抽出房东柜子里一本厚厚的书，翻到第九百四十页，那一页第一个字就是“洛”。

这名字似乎还挺好听，那就这样叫吧，丘想。

……

洛洛定居下来之后，丘开始发觉自己租住的地方似乎有些简陋——只铺着一层床单的木板床，一把椅子，一个柜子，一扇遮着漆黑窗帘的木窗，一个没有热水的卫生间。

他甚至没办法给小婴儿冲奶粉。

丘并不缺钱，他的钱足够他和小姑娘一起生活几辈子，但他过不了享乐的生活，替人卖命拿钱宰人的工作就是刀口舔血，他知道自己在多少必杀名单上都被打着鲜红的叉，他每隔一段时间就会换个住处，无一例外都是这种破败简陋的房子。

他早就习惯了。

可现在不同了，他有一个女儿了，他的女儿要住粉蓝色的公主房，要睡挂着幔帐的婴儿床，要在宽阔明亮的客厅里玩玩具，要在落地窗前看漫画书，要上幼儿园，要交朋友，要在青春期和他吵架，要谈恋爱，要念大学，要去旅行……

丘突然觉得自己有了生活的目标，他想结束之前的日子了。

换身份并不容易，不过好在他做每一笔生意时都做了足够的伪装，他洗去了黑色的染发剂，取下美瞳片，连夜办了假身份的证件，然后在公园解救了一个正在被强奸的女孩，又给强奸她的那个小地痞换上了自己的衣服，丢进了那个简陋的小公寓。

最后放了一把火。

杀手夜狐消失了，三万公里之外的海滨小镇，多了一位刚刚失去妻子的单亲爸爸。

……

小城镇的邻居们很热情，他们帮助丘装饰着他的小别墅，给他的小女儿送来无数礼物，东方人总是带着一点忧郁气质，没有人舍得去触碰他的伤心事，他们竭力想要让这个眉目精致寡言少语的东方男人走出阴影，享受阳光。

很好，非常好。

丘花了全部的时间去学习育儿知识，谁会不喜欢一个疼爱女儿的爸爸呢？妇人们一边埋怨着家里给孩子换纸尿裤都手忙脚乱的丈夫，一边把多出来的母爱分给这个失去母亲的小女孩，松软的蛋糕，香甜的奶酪，柔软的睡裙，精致的小王冠，一股脑送进了丘的家。

洛洛长得飞快，健康，幸福，总是甜蜜蜜地笑，丘教她说话，本地的语言和故乡的语言，洛洛很快就学会了她人生中的第一句话:“爸爸”。

丘第一次觉得自己的人生是有意义的。

……

握枪拿刀的手给女儿梳起了辫子，黑头发的小女孩顶着两个翘翘的羊角辫，和对街一头金色卷发的小男孩一起去上幼儿园了。

明亮的黑眼睛和柔顺的黑头发在第一天就赢得了所有小朋友的青睐，洛洛回家的时候笑得像一朵向日葵，丘觉得自己第一次尝到了甜的味道。

丘愿意把自己的一切都送给这个跟自己没有血缘关系的小女孩，他愿意满足她的所有愿望。

……

小女孩甜甜地说:“爸爸，我们周末去游泳好不好？”

丘准备好小鸭子游泳圈和粉色的泳镜，出门接女儿前回头看着宽阔明亮的客厅，阳光从落地窗流泻进来，地毯上放着小女孩心爱的娃娃屋和积木，上面镶嵌的水晶珠子反射出一道道斑斓的彩虹。

生活真好。

丘已经想不起来拥有女儿之前的日子了，他的人生从迎来这个小女孩开始。

他不紧不慢地走着，跟邻居们打着招呼，路过冰淇淋车的时候买了一个奶油甜筒，当做送给女儿的小礼物。

……

甜筒头朝下栽在了地上，小女孩闭着眼睛躺在血泊里。

……

一场普通的车祸，带走了丘世界里的一切光明。

……

邻居们担忧着这个悲惨的男人，他们害怕丘悲伤过度，沉默而悲痛地帮他操办葬礼，可丘的反应却出乎所有人预料，他面无表情，没有掉一滴眼泪，送走了他最心爱的女儿的骨灰。

邻居们觉得丘的反应不太对劲，但又不敢去打扰他，葬礼结束之后，丘的眼睛里就再也找不到一丝温柔了，冰霜蔓延到了眼底。

他们不知道，那天丘回到家，一开门就看见了他的小女孩正坐在地毯上，笑眯眯地喊他“爸爸”。

丘的温柔全部都留在了家里，留给了那个不存在的幻觉。

……

丘起初知道那只是幻觉的，可没过多久就越来越恍惚，他分不清女儿是不是真的还活着，他去买女儿爱吃的牛奶蛋糕，回家放进柜子里，然后像看不见一样把柜子里上一次买的蛋糕取出来扔进垃圾桶。

他坐在落地窗前，神情温柔的念着童话书，手在虚空中轻抚，仿佛在爱抚着小女儿的可爱小脑袋。

他半夜突然惊醒，急急忙忙去冲奶粉，然后站在女儿的小床前一脸茫然。

他已经分不清女儿究竟多大了。

……

一双漆黑的狭长眼眸一直窥视着这一切，从丘因为特殊的发色被丢弃在大雨里，丘第一次接触鲜血，丘第一次接生意，第一次杀人，到那个小女孩出现，到现在他恍惚地爱抚着虚空。

深不见底的眼睛里似乎多了一抹笑意，冰冷的窥视渐渐热烈起来，充斥着好奇、满意、贪婪和欲望。

黑暗中隐约传来了吞咽的声音，浓雾包裹着黑色的翅膀，袭向熟睡中的丘。

……

丘眼神迷茫地跪趴在床上，仰起头，汗水划过喉结和脖颈，沿着背肌的沟壑落进腰窝。

柔韧有力的腰被一双骨节分明的大手握住，不断地被按向身后，圆润结实的臀肌中间含着一抹猩红，粗长的器官在肚腹中肆虐，研磨着每一处柔软细嫩的内里。

丘对性事向来没什么兴趣，此时却被拖进这样激烈的情事中，他难以承受地呻吟出声，无意识地向前爬动企图逃离，却被那双挣脱不开的手无情地摁回去，狠命地钉在硕大炽热的凶器上。

翻搅的快感像电流一样袭击着小腹尾椎和大脑，穴道内酸麻酥胀的快乐反复折磨着丘，比中弹还让他难以忍受。

乳珠突然落入手指之间，被捻动着硬挺起来，耳廓后颈和脊背被柔软热烈的唇舌爱抚，继而被吮吸啃咬，后穴里肆虐的凶器愈发凶狠，几乎要把自己的灵魂顶出体外。

丘被操干的全身痉挛，露出了从未被人看见过的神情，下身一次又一次地射出浊液，后来甚至哭叫起来，不自觉起伏着腰腹，喷射出透明的水液。

“啊，尿床了……”

醇厚低沉的嗓音从身后响起，语气里充满了惊喜和满意，接着便毫不疼惜才被操到失禁的丘，凶狠地凿向深处。

丘尖叫着，大腿抽搐得几乎跪不住，下身像坏了的水龙头一样，每被凿一下后穴，就耸动着喷出一股清澈的液体，床单淋湿了一大片……

最后连后穴都被操得失控，蠕动着嫩肉喷出热热的肠液，兜头浇在堵在穴眼里的坚硬龟头上。

身后传来了舒爽的低吼，一只手按住了丘的肩膀，丘动弹不得，被迫把身后的性器连根含进体内，接着便感觉一股一股浓稠的液体涌进肚子里，同时那硕大的头部似乎伸出了许多带着微弱电流的触手，在肚腹里搅动。

惊恐中带着直袭大脑的快感，丘翻着眼睛晕了过去。

一只手轻轻揉压着丘略微隆起的小腹，一抹黏腻的黑雾顺着无法闭合的穴口钻了进去。

……

清晨的阳光爬上丘的脸颊，丘闭着眼睛享受着温暖，他很久没有睡过这样舒适的一觉了，身体松软舒爽，脸脑子都清晰了许多。

他心情不错地睁开眼睛，扭头就看见一个黑发的陌生男人睡在枕边，和自己盖着一条被子，露着带着抓痕的结实手臂。

丘一个激灵，肌肉记忆让他在一秒之内做出反应——去枕头底下摸枪，可下一秒手就被握住，随后自己就被搂进一个热烈宽阔的胸膛。

“宝贝儿……再多睡会儿吧……”

陌生男人自然而然地用他略微沙哑的声音撒着娇，丘用力挣脱出来，一手掐住对方的脖子，低声吼道:“你是谁！”

男人闻言睁开眼睛，一双漆黑的狭长深眸让丘觉得有点窒息，随即那双眼睛却露出了一抹伤心，又强颜欢笑似的带上笑意，他毫不在意丘掐在他颈间的手，抬手轻抚着丘的脸颊，缓缓说到:“宝贝儿，你不记得了吗？我是你的丈夫啊！”

丘皱眉，却又恍惚起来，他不记得自己曾经有过一个丈夫，但他又害怕也许真的是自己忘了。

男人满怀深情重新拥抱着丘，丘觉得这个人身上的味道很熟悉，大概真的是自己忘了吧，否则他怎么会和自己睡在一个被窝里呢？

“我，我不记得了……”丘有点无措。

男人温柔的吻印在丘额头上，声音里满是安抚:“没关系，我会帮你一点一点想起来。”

丘突然觉得男人的怀抱充满安全感，他放松下来，靠着男人的胸膛，轻轻抚摸环绕着自己的结实手臂。

“嗯，谢谢。”

丘扭头吻了吻男人的肩膀，男人抑制不住地勾起了嘴角。

……

“宝贝儿，我们是五年前相遇的，在一个雨夜。”

男人缓缓说着二人的过去，丘边听边思索着。

雨夜，好像是有个雨夜，自己出门买酒，然后遇到了……

“你去买酒，然后遇见了没带伞的我，你可怜我，把我带回了家。”

啊，原来是这样，似乎和记忆合得上。

“可那天晚上我还是病了，你带我去医院，陪了我半宿。”

丘点点头，似乎是有这么一件事。男人微笑起来，接着说。

“我对你一见钟情，第二天就向你求爱了，你刚好想要改变生活，于是答应了我，我们连夜出门，来到了这里定居。”

“我们一起买了这个房子，邻居们都很好，还帮我们装饰，送我们礼物。”

“我们在一起一年之后，你终于爱上了我，我向你求婚，你说我赋予了你人生的意义。”

“我们过着幸福甜蜜的日子，每天亲吻、做爱，我在你的生日为你做了一个丑兮兮的蛋糕，你却说那是你第一次尝到甜的滋味。”

丘听着，闭着眼睛握着男人的手，脸上带着一点笑意，沉浸在甜蜜的回忆里不能自拔。

“可你前段时间出了车祸……”

男人的声音戛然而止，丘在一瞬间绷紧了身体。

车祸，对，是的，一场车祸，血泊，掉在地上的冰淇淋……

男人的声音突然紧贴着耳朵响起，还带着一丝哭腔:“我差点被你吓死了……”

丘睁开眼睛看着眼圈发红的男人，英俊的面孔满是悲戚。

丘突然心疼起来，伸手捧住男人的脸，然后紧紧抱住对方的肩膀，贴上他的胸膛。

“对不起……”

“医生说你可能会失忆，你之前还好好的，可是今天突然就不记得我了……”

“对不起，对不起……”

丘抚摸着男人的背，脑海里突然浮现出一双黑色的眼睛，然后隐约传来了一阵声音，他不自觉地跟着那个声音念出了声。

“贺……呈……”

“宝贝！”听见声音的男人满脸惊喜地抓住了丘的肩膀，声音几乎在颤抖:“宝宝你想起来了！你记得我的名字了！你记得我，你记得我了……”

丘看着男人惊喜的模样，觉得心脏都被爱意充满了，他吻上男人的嘴唇，含糊安抚道:“我记得，贺呈，我记得。”

丘穿着睡衣慵懒地起身，睡得太舒服了身体都没力气了，洗漱过后看了一眼镜子里的自己，愣了一下。

肚子似乎有点起来了，一定是最近吃得太多，贺呈真是的，明明身体没事还要死命给他补，腹肌都变薄了。

上厕所的时候觉得后穴有点酥软，趁着洗澡摸了摸，肿肿的，轻易就能塞进两个指头，不仅不疼，里面还湿湿滑滑又酥又麻……丘红着脸缩回手，一边抹沐浴露一边暗骂贺呈把自己弄得这么淫荡。

丘被贺呈拥着去吃早餐，经过客厅的时候看见了地毯上的娃娃屋和积木，水晶玩具反射出斑斓的彩虹。

丘突然看见了一副一闪而过的画面，一个扎着翘翘的羊角辫的小姑娘坐在那里，笑容像蜜糖一样，喊自己“爸爸”……

丘惊慌起来，紧紧抓着贺呈的手臂，嘴唇泛白，半天才说出一句话:“贺呈，洛洛呢？”

贺呈的眼睛暗了一瞬，随后竟笑了起来，低头在丘的脸颊上大声亲了一口。

“小傻瓜，我们的洛洛不是还在你肚子里吗？”

丘皱起眉头，似乎觉得不对劲，可看着贺呈深黑的眼睛，却又安心下来，轻轻舒了口气。

“是，是这样吗？”

贺呈揽着丘的腰，柔情四溢地吻着他的鬓角，一手轻抚着丘略微鼓起的肚皮。

“对啊，我们的女儿很健康，车祸都没有伤到她，她已经十四周了。”

丘的目光随着贺呈的手流连在自己腹部，微微拱起的弧度似乎真的有另一颗心脏在跳动，丘不自觉抬手覆了上去，嘴唇恢复了血色，眼神变得温柔。

“怪不得，我还以为我吃多了变胖了……”

丘嘟囔着，似乎还有一点疑惑，女儿还没有出生，那自己为什么会看见一个小女孩呢？

仿佛看穿了他的疑虑，贺呈抱着他轻轻安抚着他的后颈，嘴唇贴着他的耳朵。

“你还记得吗？知道你怀孕的时候我快高兴疯了，在这个小东西刚一确定性别的时候，我们就给她起了名字，我们一起幻想着等她出生，要给她漆粉蓝色的房间，给她念童话，给她扎辫子，送她上幼儿园，一起看她坐在地毯上玩积木，教她喊爸爸……”

贺呈的声音温柔又沉厚，丘听着，发觉与自己脑海里的画面都对上了，终于放下了心。

“你呀，离她出生还早着呢，你就每天计划着给她买娃娃屋，买积木，买漫画书，恨不得把所有东西都搬回来。”

丘低着头有点不好意思。

“我这不是第一次吗？我真想把我的一切都给她。”

贺呈撇撇嘴:“就不给我留点？”

丘笑着锤了一下贺呈的肩膀。

“你多大了，别闹。”

……

邻居们很久没有见过丘了，每个人都很担心他，就在大家一致决定去他家拜访，强行让他振作起来的时候，一个高大英俊的男人从丘家里走了出来，他优雅高贵，气场强大，闭口不言时，总像是在居高临下地睥睨着他们，仿佛他们只是一群蝼蚁，开口说话时却又温文儒雅，让人为自己对他的恶意揣测愧疚不已。

他温和客气地感谢了大家的关心，然后表明了自己和丘的关系，最后告诉大家丘已经怀孕，为了他的情绪，请大家以后不要在丘面前提那个死在车祸中的女孩。

人们在迷茫中又透出一点疑虑，似乎有哪里不对，但是又想不通，贺呈有点不耐烦地眨了眨眼，人们终于露出放心的笑容。

“哎呀呀，我们知道的，您放心吧！”

“怀孕可要注意身体，一定要小心！”

“我妹妹正在家里做奶芙，等做好了我送些来！”

“您照顾阿丘也要注意自己呀，等他临盆的时候那才有的累呢！”

“……”

贺呈满意地点点头，待人群散去，他准备去买一条鱼回家煮汤。

“你是妖怪！”

一个略带稚嫩的声音让贺呈停住脚步，他回头，一个十六七岁的男孩站在眼前，表情既害怕又坚定。

“丘哥是男人！男人他妈的怎么可能怀孕！你把大家都骗了！”

贺呈眯起了眼睛，走近了他。

噢，是那个珊瑚色头发的流浪男孩，被卖了很多次，逃跑了很多次，几个月前才辗转流落到这里，帮老渔民灰胡子洗鱼换饭吃。

贺呈躬下身平视着他，少年颤抖着瞳孔瞬间流下泪来，却依然握着拳头绷直了身体。

贺呈从他珊瑚色的眼睛里看见了自己的倒影——黑色的角，黑色的眼睛，巨大的、包裹着浓浓黑雾的翅膀……

“啧。”

麻烦，遇见了一个灵魂绝对纯净的小东西，恶魔也迷惑不了他。

贺呈一挥手，男孩就再也出不了声了。

“放心，等你的灵魂被污染，你就能说话了。”

……

几个月过去了，丘的身子越来越重，身上的肌肉变成了薄薄一层，腹肌已经全部消失了，圆润的肚皮像一颗珍珠，洁白莹润，里面孕育着恶魔的孩子。

丘整个人都散发着甜蜜的气息，那是恶魔引诱人类时诱饵的味道，丘觉得慵懒而幸福，连洗漱吃饭上厕所都要贺呈抱着。

贺呈很满意。

最后一个月，胎动越来越频繁，贺呈备好了所有要用的东西，然后布下了一个巨大的法阵，没有任何人能靠近。

因为这个月，丘会陷入疯狂的发情。

……

丘几乎长在了贺呈的身上，整天用屁股含着贺呈的性器，竭力为肚子里的恶魔崽子从她父亲那里汲取灵力。

这一个月来丘吃的都是贺呈用嘴喂给他的特殊营养膏剂，不会产生残渣，他身体里那个不符合男性构造的特殊器官压迫着前列腺和肠道，他现在根本不能排泄。

至于排尿倒是简单得多，丘现在整个人都极度敏感，贺呈不需要怎样插弄他就会哭着失禁，淅淅沥沥尿一身，柔嫩的龟头几乎就没有干燥过，贺呈是很乐于欣赏他抖着大腿翻着眼睛尿自己一身的模样，只是怕他身体受不了，只好用尿道塞塞住了他的马眼，定时排尿。

丘结实的胸肌也变得柔软起来，乳珠渐渐胀大，乳晕粉红，最近总是难受，他吵着要贺呈给他揉，贺呈怕控制不好力度，就用热毛巾给他热敷。

丘的产道里塞着一块光滑滋润的水晶，贺呈必须锻炼他的产道，以保证分娩时不会撕裂，与产道相连的肛道则由贺呈用性器亲自开拓。

丘表现得很好，非常配合，每天在贺呈的舌尖汲取营养，限制排尿也没有怨言，每次更换粗一圈的水晶时，还会自己掰开屁股，一边任水晶顶进产道，一边颤抖着说“轻一点，别伤到宝宝。”塞好之后就搂着贺呈的脖子，扶着肚子把自己钉在他的性器上，然后小声嘟囔:“老公，我想射……”

丘的身体素质非常好，产道和肛口都锻炼得足够柔软，贺呈确信这个孩子不会伤到他，贺呈想，等孩子出生，他们就一起去暗界，去他的古堡，去看人类造不出来的东西，不，如果丘喜欢这，那就留在这，去看人类造出来的东西。

然后在一天清晨，贺呈握着丘的一对胸乳，狠劲吮吸，性器在他湿漉漉的肛道里疯狂抽插，丘被顶得坐不住，一边含糊哭喊着太快了，一边前后一起喷射着液体，同时，酥胀的两乳流出了洁白甜蜜的乳汁。

贺呈也终于第一次尝到了甜的滋味。

……

阵痛来的突然，抱着丘熟睡的贺呈突然觉得自己的性器被绞紧，然后又被放开，接着就是一股水液淋了下来，随即传来丘的一声闷哼。

开始了。

……

小崽子还算配合，丘虽然出了几身冷汗惨白了脸，却也没有受太多苦，比起人类女人分娩要轻松得多，也没有流太多血，那个缠绕着缕缕黑色雾气的小肉球滑出产道之后，丘体内那个特殊器官开始迅速萎缩，最终只剩下一段窄窄的产道和一个葡萄大小的小腔。

他只会拥有这一个孩子了，贺呈不会允许他再怀一次孕，他后怕起来，万一下一个崽子不像这个这么乖怎么办？丘可折腾不过他。

被丢在一边的小肉球动了动，雾气钻了进去，接着，肉壁破开，里面躺着一个柔软的婴儿，不像人类新生儿那样皱皱巴巴，而是肌肤雪白，脸颊圆润，一头柔软的黑发。

“洛洛……”丘呢喃着，贺呈连忙把婴儿抱了过来，包裹进柔软的襁褓，放进丘怀里。

丘看着怀里紧闭着眼睛的小娃娃，终于放下了心，他轻轻亲了亲宝宝的脸蛋，宝宝睁开了眼睛，一双明亮的大眼睛，眼珠像琉璃一样澄澈，只是颜色并没有继承她父亲浓黑，而是和丘一样，是近乎透明的灰白。

“她真可爱……我要每天都抱着她。”

贺呈注视着沉浸在拥有女儿的幸福里的丘，丝毫没有注意身后一个身影正在接近，也是，他早就布下法阵，根本不需要防备。

那人的气息隐匿，额头一个咒印若隐若现，高高举起了手，珊瑚色的眼睛已经变成血红。

多年的追杀生涯让丘比贺呈对杀意更敏锐，他几乎在一瞬间就做出了反应，头也没回就用尽全力撞开了贺呈，接着，一把刻印着倒十字的匕首就没入了丘的后背。

“丘！”  
“莫仔不要！”

两个声音几乎同时响起，高大的恶魔扑向倒在地上的白发男人，另一个突然出现的略矮一些的恶魔则冲向那个失去理智的少年，一掌拍向他的额头，少年额上的咒印被黑雾抹去，眼睛变回了珊瑚色。

“丘，丘……”

贺呈托起丘，按住他的伤口，满眼惊惶。

“怎么回事……丘哥！丘哥！我做了什么？”

珊瑚发色的少年看着倒在血泊里的丘，浑身发颤。

贺呈利剑一样的目光射向少年，另一个恶魔却把他护进了怀里。

“哥，莫仔是被人控制的！你不要杀他！”

贺呈仿佛没听见一样，眯着眼睛，手中聚起一团闪着红光的雾气，对面的恶魔展开翅膀裹住少年，似乎要替他挡下这一击。

“贺……呈……”

丘虚弱的声音唤回贺呈的理智，他回头看着怀里的丘。

“贺呈……别，别杀人……你看，看着我……”

贺呈抓着丘的手，突然明白了人类所言的“痛”是什么意思。

“丘，丘你别怕，我会救你的……”

“你……看，看着我……”

贺呈几乎是颤抖着看向丘灰白色的眼眸，然后浑身一震。

他抬手摸了摸自己的额头，那里光滑一片，可为什么，他在丘的眼睛里，看见了自己的角……

丘看着他的动作竟笑了起来:“你，你才是傻瓜……这么久，都，都没有……好好看看我的眼睛……”

事情超出贺呈的控制范围了，他情绪涌动，不知道是什么滋味，甚至想流泪，最终只是开口轻轻呢喃着他的名字:“丘……”

“谢谢你……把，把洛洛还给我……谢谢……”

丘的眼睛渐渐暗淡下去，贺呈终于反应过来，他抬手把女儿放进丘怀里，然后打横抱起他，消失在了空气中，只留下一股黑色的雾气。

珊瑚发色的少年已经泪流了满脸，他抓住眼前恶魔的手臂，看着他漆黑的眼睛。

“贺天，你带我去吧，就算你哥要杀了我，也是我应得的。”

年轻恶魔心疼又无奈，把少年抱进怀里。

“不怪你，不怪你。”

……

黑色的雄伟城堡矗立在月光下，周围是延绵不断的玫瑰花田，娇艳的玫瑰花底下则是层层缠绕的荆棘，任何敢向玫瑰伸手的人都会被荆棘卷住，最后变成花朵的养料。

穿着雪白连衣裙戴着珍珠王冠的小姑娘挎着小花篮，哼着儿歌光着小脚丫走进花田，两个羊角辫一翘一翘的，灰白色的大眼睛明亮又清澈。

她挑选着最美丽的玫瑰，柔嫩光洁的脚丫踩在荆棘的毒刺上，却毫发无损，抬起来的时候依然是雪白柔嫩，没有一丝痕迹。

“这朵送给爸爸，这朵也送给爸爸，这朵还是送给爸爸……”

小女孩嘟囔着，粉嫩的小嘴抿起来笑了笑:“唉，谁让洛洛有两个爸爸呢！唔……这朵偷偷送给小叔叔和莫叔叔，不过不能让爸爸知道……”

城堡内，穿着黑色睡袍的丘站在窗前，看着采玫瑰花的小女孩，有点忧愁，突然一对巨大的翅膀包裹过来，丘的后背贴上了一副温热的胸膛，一双手探进了睡袍，抚摸着丘结实柔韧的腹肌。

“怎么了？”恶魔的低语在耳边响起。

“贺呈，我觉得这种环境还是不太适合洛洛的成长……她都该上幼儿园了，也该认识一些同龄的小朋友。”丘靠着贺呈抬头看着他。

贺呈思索了一番，有些犹豫，丘拍了拍他的手臂，安抚道:“没事的，控制小莫的人不是已经解决了吗？”

不提还好，一提起来贺呈反而更生气:“你还说，我都说了你不准跟那小孩玩，你还天天去找他！”

丘无奈地看着贺呈:“小莫是被控制的，你不要再迁怒他了。”

贺呈不同意:“不止如此！”

丘耐着性子问:“那还有什么？”

“他还说我是妖怪！”

丘大笑起来:“哈哈哈哈哈！他说的没错啊！”

贺呈气急败坏，抱起丘摁在了床上……

……

原来的海滨小镇已经忘却了丘的存在，人们被抹去了这一段记忆，他们不记得曾有一个白色头发的单亲爸爸，而丘的故乡则出现了一个贺氏家族，财大势大无人敢惹。

贺氏的老板是兄弟两个，同样的黑发深眸，各自有一女儿，却是一个黑发灰白瞳，一个珊瑚发色黑瞳。

……

“贺天！你能不能管好你老婆！不要让他再来骚扰丘了！”

“切，你有本事先管住我大嫂啊！”

“小崽子你欠揍了吧！”

……

——————end————————


End file.
